


Whose Birthday Is This, Anyway?

by alby_mangroves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Coming of Age, Crossdressing, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, tw_fallharvest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles' 18th Birthday, but as Derek arrives at the party, he can't help thinking he's the one being given a gift. Drawn for the anonymous Teen Wolf Fall Harvest fest, here: http://tw-fallharvest.livejournal.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Birthday Is This, Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Teen Wolf Fall Harvest Community,
> 
> I hope you like the art, I had fun making it!
> 
> Imagine a tipsy and disheveled Stiles, relaxed and flirty in a tiny slip dress, just sitting back and waiting for Derek to come to him, because really. He can't NOT. And Derek, well. There would be no words, only eyes; eyes everywhere and maybe some big hands sliding up lean thighs, with a muffled "Whose birthday is this, anyway?" rasped into the hollow of Stiles' throat because all of Derek's birthdays and Christmases have just come at once.
> 
> Happy Fall Harvest x

 


End file.
